


Some Feel Good Fluff

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute yuuri, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Victor loves everything about Yuuri...Everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just some cute fluff floating around in my head. 
> 
> Truthfully, I read Stalking Killing and I didn't like it at all. I kept expecting it to change, but it didn't. It left a bad taste in my mouth so I needed fluff to cleanse it. 
> 
> I'm not bagging on anyone who likes it, it's just not my cup of tea. My heart might be cold and dead inside but I still need fluff to stay happy.

Victor loved everything about Yuuri. From the way he smiled to the way he made those small snuffling noises as he slept. 

But, out of everything he loved about Yuuri, his little side had a special place in his heart. Just the way Yuuri bounced on his knees when he was really excited, the small suckling sounds he made as his mouth worked a pacifier, and his adorable excitement over everything! Yes, Victor was hopelessly, deeply, and completely in love with the Japanese boy. 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Yuuri sung after he finished coloring a page from his coloring book. 

"Yes, little one?" 

The page was held out to him and he took it gently. "Wow! This is beautiful!"

Yuuri blushed and looked at his hands that were folded in his lap. "For you, Daddy." 

Victor gasped. "For me! Thank you so much! I'll go put it on the fridge so I can see it every day!" 

Yes, he loved everything about Yuuri. Even the not so happy moments.

"Noooo....daddy! Sowwy! No mean to do bad thing!"

Victor rubbed the sleep from his eyes gently. He and Yuuri had taken a nap, but it seemed the smaller boy was having a nightmare.

"Yuuri, sweetheart, wake up. Daddy's here." He said while gently nudging the boy. 

With a gasp, Yuuri was awake and whimpering. "Daddy!"

It had taken a while to assure Yuuri that he was not angry, but Victor would wait thousands of years for Yuuri to be happy. 

Victor began noticing different things about Yuuri's little space compared to his adult mind. For example, little Yuuri didn't walk very often as he much preferred to be carried or to crawl. Then again, if the distance was farther than 5 feet, he'd take his time standing, slightly wobbly legs bent slightly inward giving him a pigeon toed look, and toddling where he needed to be. 

Yuuri also loved cuddling...even if he never openly said it.

"Daddy..." He whimpered. 

Victor looked down and softened his eyes at the sad look on his boy's face. He opened his arms gently and smiled. "Come on, baby. Come to daddy." 

Yuuri crawled onto Victor's lap and latched onto him. "Daddy..."

"Shh...daddy's here. Does my baby boy want cuddles?" 

Yuuri nodded and hurried his head into the Russian man's neck. He felt lonely and needed contact to feel better. Luckily, Daddy knew exactly what to do.

Victor hugged the boy close and wrapped a blanket around them. He smiled bigger when Yuuri Nuzzled deeper into his neck, the Japanese boy's hands darting under his baggy shirt just to touch his skin and be close. 

Yeah, he loved everything about Yuuri.


End file.
